orangetakanoichigofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Plot Takamiya is given instructions from her future self to make sure Naruse joins the soccer team. However, while waiting in a classroom with Chino and Murasaka, Naruse and Suwa enter classroom 6 with news that Naruse has agreed to join the soccer team. While watching Hagita try to demonstrate something to Naruse, Ueda walks by the classroom and pauses briefly and is spotted by Murasaka. After Hagita comments on her beauty, Naruse reveals Ueda has been watching the soccer games. While walking inbetween classes, Takamiya is contemplating how she can really change the future for Naruse. Naruse later catches up to her and wonders why she looks so happy and asks if something good occured, Takamiya replies with a yes and Naruse reminds her to look forward. While still happy from the encounter, she hears Ueda call out Naruse name. Ueda tells Naruse that she will be watching his practice again and walks past Takamiya. Takamiya wonders if Ueda is interested in Naruse. While walking up the stiars, Naruse asks Takamiya to do a wake-up call for his morning practice at 5:00 in the morning. While in her bedroom, Takamiya reads another event from the letter. This event tells her that Ueda will ask out Naruse four days after the upcoming half-day. In the future, it is revealed they will start to date. At 5:00 am, Takamiya is seen calling Naruse to wakeup. After practice, Naruse spots Takamiya carrying a heavy box and offers to carry it for her. While walking together, Naruse asks Takamiya if she likes any boys. This makes her flustered and Takamiya answers no. Naruse has no visible reaction. Takamiya follows up with the same question. Naruse answers no, but Takamiya asks about Ueda and Naruse reveals he only likes her looks. Takamiya is shown to be visibly relieved. Despite being relieved Naruse only likes her looks, Takamiya still is jealous of Ueda's looks and wishes out-loud in front of her friends for plastic surgery. The group plays rock, paper, scissors to see who will grab everyone drinks and Naruse loses. While at the vending machine, Naruse is approached by Ueda. She leads away from sight under a tree. When Naruse goes back to his friends to give them their drinks, he is questioned is Ueda asked him out. He replies whit yes but Naruse will give Ueda his answer after the break. Takamiya is visibly distraught. Takamiya is shown reading another event from the letters from her future self and goes through with the event. Naruse forgot his pencil case and Takamiya lends a pencil and eraser. While Chino is reading for the class, Takamiya wonders if Naruse will go out with Ueda and selfishly wished Naruse will not date Ueda. When Naruse returns the eraser, Takamiya is instructed by her future self to open the eraser and read the message from Naruse. Naruse promptly forget about the eraser because of a classmate reminding her of cleaning duty. After cleaning, she finds the message from Naruse asking if it is okay is he starts dating Ueda. Like the message says, she tells Naruse the truth by leaving a message in his shoe. The next day, Naruse and Ueda a seen under a tree. Takamiya later sees Ueda leaving the tree smiling. Murasaka yells down to Naruse about his answer and Naruse answers back yes much to the dismay of Takamiya. Takamiya leaves the classroom. Suwa laters follows her and asks Takamiya about her feelings for Naruse. On the brink of tears, Takamiya runs away from Suwa. Naruse opens his locker and sees the message too late. Takamiya goes to her room and recites the letter events and is very sad. The only think she drinks is the orange juice and describes it as sweet, sour, and sorrowful. The scene changes to the friends in the alternative timeline reading their letters to their future self. These letters are ten years old and tell of what their high school selves wanted to be in ten years. See sections below for the each characters letter besides Naruse. After everyone else read theirs, Murasaka asked about Naruse's letter. Suwa then reads it for everyone. Instead of listing his dream, Naruse addresses everyone in the future. See below for his message. After the letter was read, Murasaka asks about what Naruse says about his future. Suwa angrily replies that there is nothing left and to go ask Naruse. Murasaka then falls to her kness crying and everyone else soon cries with her. Hagita is the first to point out that since Naruse purposely did not mention his future, Naruse knew he did not have a future. Suwa then mentions an accident that is assumed to have taken his life. Suwa then draws the conclusion that Naruse committed suicide. They are seen crying togther wondering what could have happened and saddened over the fact that Naruse's vision of the future for them did not come true (for them to laugh and be close friends again). Then they all agree to go visit Naruse's house to celebrate his birthday. The episode pans out with Takamiya promising that if she had the chance, she would watch him more carefully and make sure Naruse survives, Naruse's Letter After greeting everyone ten years in the future, Naruse then writes to each individual friend of his. He greets Suwa by telling him that he admired his looks and regrets not joining the soccer team. He then speaks to Murasaka telling her that she was always so cheerful and she had a way of making him feel better. When greeting Hagita, he talks about while he did not understand Hagita's rules of comedy, Hagita always made him laugh. He then addresses Chino. He told her about how she was super manly and scary, but she would always defend Takamiya and Murasaka. He thought this was super cool. The last person he addresses Naho. He highlights her modesty and her ability to put others before her. Letters Takamiya Letter states she wanted to be married to a handsome husband and have a kid. Her dream job was to be a nursery teacher. Mukasaka teases her that the married and child aspect was spot on, but the handsome husband was not meet. Suwa Suwa stated in his later that he wanted to marry an actress and be a famous soccer player. Mukasaka tells him he should have written "married to Naho" and he counters that by saying it would be embarrassing if it did not come true. Mukasaka She wanted to marry a rich guy and ride the "gravy train". As of this episode, not much is known about her life in this stage, but it is revelaed she did reach it. Chino Chino wanted to model on the world stage. As of this episode, not much is known about her life in this stage, but it is revealed she did not reach it. Hagita SImply put doctor. s of this episode, not much is known about his life in this stage, but it is revealed he did not reach it. He states that everyone aimed too high for their goals to be reached. Murasaka teases Hagita that if he did not switch to contacts he would have become a doctor. Appearances * Naho * Kakeru * Suwa * Azusa * Takako * Hagita * Rio Ueda Category:Anime Category:Episodes